


Wise Counsel

by Mystic_reader



Series: Deanna!Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drabble, Episode: s01e09 Home, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_reader/pseuds/Mystic_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missouri gives Dee some guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> Takes place during 1x09, (Home). Totally self-indulgent, my own personal Sam/girl!Dean canon.
> 
> Some canon episodes never happened in my universe. For a full list of episodes and the order they appear in this universe, along with any other changes, you can go to [GirlDeanFic](http://girldeanfic.tumblr.com/masterpost) on Tumblr.

It’s over. Jenny’s family is safe. The dark spirit that was haunting Sam and Dee’s childhood home is gone. Dee leans against the side of the Impala and smiles as the young mother gives her a heartfelt thank you.

“I’m glad we could help.” Dee responds, but inside she knows, she and Sam had nothing to do with it. The only reason they are standing here today is because of Mary.

Jenny smiles as she walks away and Dee looks to her brother, sitting on the front stoop with Missouri. She can’t hear what they are saying but she’s sure Sam will tell her later.

As Sam makes his way back to the car, Dee steps forward. She wants to thank Missouri herself for trying to help them, for her bravery, and support. But when it comes time to speak, thank you doesn’t seem to be enough. As she struggles to find the words, Missouri gives her a gentle smile.

“Every thing will be okay, Dee. Between you and Sam.”

Caught off guard, Dee says, “What?”

Missouri casts a glance over Dee’s shoulder at Sam. “He loves you now just as much as he always has. He’s just grieving. Give him some time.”

The unexpected advice leaves Dee unsettled long after they’ve driven away. She can’t help speculating what else the psychic saw in Sam’s head. Or even her own. 


End file.
